Common users and operators both can apply for a user account in a social application. The operators can provide services such as search, notification, consultation, and customer service to the common users by using the social application.
In the existing technology, a social application can provide an open platform to an operator, and a user account applied by the operation in the social application can be referred to as an official account. A common user can become a follower of the official account after following the official account applied by the operator in the social application. The operator can provide various information and services to the follower by using the open platform.
In implementing embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the related technology has at least the following problems:
An operator generally use a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) link to provide various information and services to a follower, but an excessively long URL link (that is, a quantity or number of bytes of the URL link is excessive) may affect common provision of the information and services. For example, when a client of the follower obtains two dimensional code generated by an excessively long URL link, the two dimensional code may be recognized quite slowly and even cannot be recognized.